


Squeeze It, lovely

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, MD/LG, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Strap-Ons, mommy dom/little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sherry, Claire and a kink in the making





	Squeeze It, lovely

Claire comforts Sherry as she lets the tip of her strap slide between her folds, nudging around her clit.

"You're a sweet girl aren't you Sherry?  
"Yes Mommy."  
"Then relax for me sweetie, let Mommy take care of you"

Kissing her to relish in the gasp as she slips it inside, slow and easy, every bump getting a chance to make Sherry whine and shiver.

"Does Mommy's cock feel good, honey?" 

Slowly rolling her hips to make sure that the lovely woman underneath her gets used to her length, her thickness stretching her out. Sherry holding on the sheets with a tight grip while soft hands roam her body, across the expanse of her stomach and swell of her breasts.

Sherry manages a small nod. "Feels good," she lets out with a moan.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart. It makes Mommy so happy that you feel good," she says, hips flush against the backs of sherry's thighs. Leaning over to take one of those cute, pink nipples into her mouth, delighting in Sherry's squeak as her warm tongue rolls it around, leaving it glistening in the air.

"Do you want Mommy to start moving? Or does my sweet girl need a little more time?"

It takes some time for Sherry to process her questions, her loving Mommy so distractingly deep inside her. The breath over her wet nipple making it harden from the chill. Sherry reaches out for Claire's hands to pull her in, lean close enough to kiss, both their hands above her head. Her mommy keeping her safe.

"Please move, Mommy. I-I think I'm ready."

Claire kissing her again, murmuring that she's such a good girl- slowly pulling her hips away before rolling them back in, testing the angle for Sherry's approval. Sherry gasping, grasping for Claire's soothing grip as she rubs her G-spot.

Legs hook around Claire's waist as she finds that spot. She focuses on making sure that every thrust brushes along there, keeping to the angle that she's got making her pretty girl squirm and squeeze tighter. She presses in harder, rubbing her clit on the back of her strap before pulling out slowly with less ease when she realizes why.

"Lovely girl, so tight inside." Pressing a kiss on red, bite-swollen lips, drinking in the moan when she slides back in.

Claire kissing all up her body, murmuring how proud she is of her gorgeous, beautiful girl, how she's taking Claire's cock so well. Rubbing her jaw to encourage her to stop biting her lip, it's okay, Mommy's listening. Mommy wants to hear her pretty girl sing.

Claire speeds up her thrusts to an easy, steady pace once she knows her lovely Sherry can take it. Song bird voice pitched so high with pleasure. 

"That's it sweetie, Mommy loves to hear your voice."

Sherry arching up her back like a bow to try and match her pace, calling out- Feels good mommy, so good, want you inside me, love you, love you- over and over.

Claire groaning with the constant pressure on her clit, sucking on the skin of her breasts leaving pretty red marks to match the flush on her face.

Replies back with, Love you too baby, sweet girl, Mommy's cock feels so good inside you, Mommy wants to put a baby inside you darling.

"You're being so good for mommy, so perfect and wonderful, you're going to look perfect when you come undone- that's it baby, arch your back, let mommy suck at those wonderful breasts, let mommy get deeper inside you. Mommy wants to pour all her love into you."

Sherry lets herself go, Claire's words so loud, ringing in her mind. Babbling out Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! when she cums around her cock, pulling Claire in close, trembling legs holding her deep inside. Claire unable to do anything other than the grind of her hips, pressing the base of her strap even harder against Sherry's clit and prolonging her orgasm.

Sherry grinding and crying out, whimpering as she tries to stay on the high, press the base into Claire's clit, let her mommy come.

Claire grinding her hips in, clit burning for attention, Sherry's wails driving her over the edge  
"Good girl, good girl, that's right, make mommy cum-"

And with a final thrust Claire groans, whole body tingling, hot and heavy. Still inside Sherry as she kisses over her face, her tits, her neck, calling her a good girl, her best girl, that's okay, she can cry if she has to. Pulling sherry up off the bed so they can both lay down, settling Sherry by her breasts encouraging her to suck.

Hands in her hair, brushing along her cheek and neck, to her back and her sides and back up again, soothing her from her high as Sherry licks at her lips before latching on to one of Claire's nipples.

Claire pulls over a thin sheet from the side to cover them both, making sure her lovely girl is all tucked in as she suckles.

Whispering to her that she's so proud, she did so well taking all of mommy's cock, she's so gentle on her breasts- sweet girl, darling girl, she can have as much time as she wants on Mommy's breasts, drink down anything that comes up.

Sherry's so cosy, moves even closer to cuddle Claire. She lets go of the nipple in her mouth to look up and press a kiss to Claire's collarbone. 

A low tender "I love you, Mommy," before she latches on to the other nipple. Her eyes half lidded in sleepy bliss.

Claire kissing the crown of her head, "I love you too, baby."


End file.
